Cursed
by YarningChick
Summary: Problem; cursed to become a cat for refusing a witch's affections. Solution; get invited to live with a girl for a month, sleeping on her bed each night, and get kissed on the lips. How hard can that be?
1. Beginnings

Extra

Chapter One: Beginnings

_As the sun and moon slowly swung across the sky, a young girl stealthily moved down the stone hall of her home; her large eyes locked on the garden door at the end of the hall._

"_Haru?" a voice suddenly called out from a passing room, getting the brunette to stop in her tracks._

"_Yes, Mother?"_

"_Don't forget your promise, sweetie. Be back before dark, or the night creatures will get you."_

_The brown-eyed girl rolled her eyes at the worn-out warning._

"_Yes, Mother." She eased the door open, and then closed behind her. As she ran across the family grounds, she could hear the familiar song of clashing swords._

"_Give it up, old man! You'll never beat me!"_

"_You'll be whistling a different tune when I cut you down to size!"_

_The young girl giggled at the familiar feud of the guard and the falconer, and kept on her way. She came to a forest, and passed by many trees in search of her goal. Finally, she spotted the shimmery light of the lake, as it reflected the sun's rays._

_Breathing a little heavily from the run, she took a second to sit down, and appreciate the natural beauty of the forest. The slim brunette had always loved the emerald hues of the forest in summertime. _

_It was a lot harder to stick to her little ritual when the ground was covered with snow, as her mother wouldn't allow her outdoors alone during the winter. But the girl could understand that much. Dancing just felt better outside stone walls._

'_I'll have to remember to keep it short today; Yuki said something about the cooks before I left.' She had learned not to care if anyone believed her or not when she tried to say that she understood what her little kitten told her._

_Deciding that she had had enough of a break, the girl stretched once across the sweet-smelling grass, and then hopped to her feet. With a practiced motion, she slowly rotated in one place, remembering to keep her rear align with her body. Then came her favorite part._

_With a flourish, she rose to her tiptoes, like she had seen the dancers in her books do. True, she only had books telling her what to do, since she had never gone to the city, but the brunette's imagination was big enough to fill in the gaps._

_Listening to the inner music within her soul, she leapt into the air, and flung her arms out. She started spinning, around and around, remembering to keep her head in one direction and quickly switching it as her body rotated so that she wouldn't get dizzy._

_As she became more and more lost inside the dance, time seemed to stretch and shrink, without a true concept. And the girl kept dancing, as the day slowly faded into night._

_From the lake, a large pair of mismatched eyes watched the girl, waiting for the chance to strike._

'_Yes! She isn't paying attention to the sun this time. Soon enough, my little pretty…'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

From his stallion, a tall nobleman looked out among the commoners. In his gloved fist was a freshly written letter. He stopped a friendly-looking old man, carrying a bunch of sticks on his back.

"Excuse me, sir; where may I find a post office?"

The old man jabbed a thumb to his left.

"Down there a ways, past the bakery. You can't miss it."

The golden man smiled, and offered the elder a gold coin as a thank you. The man's eyes widened, and he took the coin gratefully.

"I have a lot of mouths to feed at home. Thank you, sir."

The nobleman tipped his hat warmly, having suspected that was the case, and continued on his way. He sighed, a small bit of homesickness beginning to climb into his heart.

'_I'd love to hear from Mother once in a while, but by the time she received an address, it would already be void.'_

The young man, a baron, happened to be a renowned traveler and peacemaker. There were few things he loved more than to discover something new, and to ease a few hearts of unneeded pain. But, even explorers had roots, and the young man was feeling them painfully.

'_After this last trip, I'll think I'll head home. Mother's probably worried frantic by now, and I miss hearing her scold me.'_

He delivered his letter, and bought some provisions for the road before continuing on his journey.

His calm green eyes took in the surrounding countryside with pleasure, few things being able to match the natural beauty of hills and trees. He inhaled the fresh air lingeringly, feeling free.

"Excuse me, sir."

The lord suddenly looked to his left, and found a young woman sitting on the fence. She was lovely, and almost deathly pale. Her black hair rivaled her dress in darkness. He tipped his hat politely.

"Hello, miss."

She smiled softly.

"Is there a way that I can get a ride with you? My mother's been worried sick, and these legs are a little worn."

He smiled softly, and worked his mount over enough to offer her a hand. She took it, and eased herself behind him, wrapping her arms around him for stability.

For no reason whatsoever, the baron felt a chill in his heart. Something was not right, and his horse could feel it too; nervously rolling his eyes and walking sideways without provocation.

"How far is your village?"

"Oh, up the road a ways. About half a day's walk from this point."

The blonde lord urged his mount into a soft gallop, feeling strangely eager to drop the lady off at her destination as soon as possible. This didn't feel right at all.

The young woman tightened her grip softly, apparently not finding anything wrong.

"My, how kind you are, to give a stranger like me a hand."

Not wishing to be rude, the baron answered politely.

"It can never hurt to give another a helping hand, miss."

"Leath," she offered. "My name is Leath. What's yours?"

"Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

"My, _the _Baron Humbert von Gikkingen?" The lady sounded astonished, but the lord somehow knew that she was faking it. "I fell into good company then. I have heard much of your deeds over the years, but of your fair face not a whisper."

"At least the important facts are the ones known." With relief, Baron noted a town fast approaching, his horse running even faster than he had been urged to. "Which of these houses belong to your mother?"

"Hmm?" The girl seemed distracted. "Oh, she doesn't live in any of them."

"Is she homeless?"

"Oh no; she's had her very own place for years now. Turn left here."

The lord did so, and within ten minutes found an old cemetery. Coming to a stop, the girl reluctantly leapt off the horse and headed to a specific grave. The young baron turned his eager horse around, understanding her situation.

"My condolences, Miss Leath. But I fear I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"No, you're not," the dark girl said firmly. At her words, the baron suddenly found himself unable to move; his horse apparently having the same problem, as his eyes rolled around in their sockets in fear.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go without having you say hello to my mother first." She patted a grave marker, but it hadn't been made in the past decade.

Judging by how worn the stone was, it could have easily been centuries old. Leath smiled coyly, and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the handsome lord.

"You're well-known for helping people with their problems, and I'd like you to help me with mine. You see, I haven't had a husband in fifty years, and I've been _terribly_ lonely."


	2. Brother's Gift

Extra

Chapter Two: Brother's Gift

A young man sighed as he exited the latest store; completely disappointed. His one companion sighed as the brunette mounted his stallion.

"Come on, Hashi. You know your sister isn't picky."

"I know, Toto, I know. It's just that…" the young man sighed tiredly as he and his companion lead their mounts down the street and out of the village. "When I found Yuki, she looked at me, and I just _knew _that she was the right cat for Haru. None of the cats I've seen have the same 'take me to your sister' look that Yuki had."

The dark man next to him sighed.

"Still, it's a lot of bother to worry about. Are you sure you didn't like the little gray one in the last village? After this, there's nowhere to look for a new pet before reaching home. What did Haru say happened to her cat again?"

Hashi laughed a little.

"She said that Yuki found a boyfriend and was going to live with him from now on. I suppose it's a good thing that the cat left, or we'd have been swimming in kittens in a couple of months."

Toto laughed.

"I could just picture Haru being a nanny to a litter of kittens. Good thing you didn't specifically tell her you'd be bringing her a kitten home, or we'd be in trouble."

Before Hashi could answer, he was interrupted by an angry meow and hiss to his right, on the other side of the bushes. Curious, Hashi dismounted and took a look. One eyebrow went up.

"What on earth are you doing, young man?"

The peasant boy suddenly looked up; distracted for a second. He paled at seeing the man's fine clothes, and stood up respectfully. A burlap bag in one fist was shifting around violently and hissing.

"I have three hungry siblings at home. Mama has a good recipe to make cats taste good."

Hashi's blood ran cold. His sister had always been more of the cat person in the family, but he had to admit that killing and eating them was beyond what the feline deserved.

"May I see the cat?"

The boy stiffened.

"He's mine. I caught him, fair and square."

"That may be true. I just want to take a look at him."

A little hesitantly, the boy came forward and opened the bag enough so that the young noble could look within. Hashi did so, barely seeing more than a moving shadow.

Suddenly, the cat managed to jump out of the bag, and latch itself to the front of the noble's tunic; meowing hysterically. Hashi yelped at the sharp claws, and tried to pry the cat off him.

But then the cat locked eyes with him. Brown eyes met green, and the world seemed to shift.

Blinking, Hashi smiled and wrapped the cat in a hug.

"You say you have three hungry siblings at home?"

"That's right sir. Can I have the cat back?"

"I have a better idea." Hashi fished out his purse, and dropped five gold coins into the boy's trembling fist. "Give these to your mother instead. I think I like this cat."

The boy stared at him, but clenched the coins in his fist like he was afraid that the noble would try to take them back. He bowed low in gratitude before running into the wood.

Turning back to his steed, Hashi did his best to soothe the cat in his arms.

"Shh, all's well. You won't be anyone's supper tonight."

The orange and cream cat seemed to understand what the man was saying, because he had stopped thrashing, and he had removed his claws from the front of the noble's clothes. Toto stared at him, incredulous.

"You've got to be kidding, Hashi. That cat attacks you, and you want to give him to your kid sister? He isn't even a kitten."

The cat seemed to freeze solid as the brunette remounted, still cradling the cat in one arm.

"I know, but… this is the right cat for Haru. I just know it." He looked at the state of the orange and cream fur as the two men began to gallop. "Admittedly, a bath and hot food is in order before I give him to her, but he'll do just fine."

At the mention of a bath and hot food, the cat started to purr, like he had understood the humans' chatter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hashi came through the doors of the washroom; his traveling cloak gone and the filthy cat still in his arms.

"Akya, do you have some hot water I can steal?"

The old maid looked at him, and then the cat. She sniffed disdainfully.

"I'm not washing that cat. I would have thought that you would have gotten the little lady a kitten, not a tomcat."

"I was planning on a kitten, but I like the look of this one. I'll wash him myself."

Shrugging, the lady turned to the stove and took down the boiling pot.

"Your skin, not mine."

Hashi looked at the cat, wondering how he was going to pull this off. Cats hated water, so maybe he should put on some thick gloves before trying to douse-

The cat jumped out of his arms, and put his front paws on the small tub while the maid was mixing the boiling water and soap with fresh water from the well, so as to get it the right temperature. Was it Hashi's imagination, or was the cat quivering with excitement? As soon as the woman withdrew her soapy hand, the cat neatly jumped into the water, getting himself completely soaked. Hashi watched in astonishment before laughing and rubbing the cat's fur, to help get rid of the filth.

'_Haru won't believe this until she sees it.' _"If you could, Akya; this cat's probably hungry. Can you warm up some meat for him?" Between Hashi's gentle hands, the cat started purring again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now warm, clean, and full, the orange and cream cat calmly sat down in the fancy box the kind man set him in.

"If you could stay silent before my little sister opens the box, I would really appreciate it. The lid's loose enough to that you can breathe and everything."

"Meow," the cat said with dignity, making the man laugh and scratch his ear one more time before placing the lid lightly over the box. The feline lay down, so that he wouldn't be jostled about when the man picked up the box and started walking in smooth long strides.

This was perfect. Be a companion to a little girl. The cat could hardly believe his luck. Although he hadn't really been around little girls very often, he knew they were very free with their affections, which meant that his little problem would probably get solved exactly a month from now.

Wait. He had been in this world too long to truly believe that it could be this easy, even after all these years. There had to be a catch somewhere.

The man stopped, drawing the cat's attention to a new sound, one that he hadn't heard in a while.

'_Music!'_

Someone was playing a lute. The feline hungrily listened as the notes drew closer, the man on the move again. Whoever the player was, he was _good_. He knew getting picked up by a landlord would be a good thing.

"Hey, sis. That's a newer song, isn't it?"

The beautiful music left off with a trill.

"It is. Do you like it?"

The cat froze in his box. Although he didn't know much about little girls, he knew enough to judge the owner of the voice to NOT be a cute little girl.

"I like all of your songs. Have you had lunch yet?"

"I was waiting for you, actually. Or for Muta to wake up, since his stomach is his wake-up call. I'm so happy you're home. What's in the box?"

The cat felt his encasement get lowered down, and make a soft landing, possibly a lap.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up for you on the way home."

The feline straightened his back as the lid began to shift above him. The lid came off, and he was suddenly drowning in the biggest pair of chocolate eyes he had ever seen.

'_I was correct. This is definitely NOT a little girl.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just out of curiosity, can anyone guess what fairytale this one's based off of?


	3. Maiden's Delight

Extra

Chapter Three: Maiden's Delight

"_Me_-_ow_."

Haru laughed, gazing into the cat's minty-green eyes.

"Hello to you too." Very gently, she reached into the box and picked up the cat, her brother removing the box from her lap as she lowered the feline into it. She held one hand in front of the orange and cream cat, so he could get her scent. But instead, the cat just leaned forward enough to lick her hand, like he was a gentleman. Haru blinked; not expecting the cat to be so trusting of her, without even getting her scent first. She softly rubbed his head, and scratched his ears as he purred for her. The young brunette's heart melted, and she laughed happily, holding her new cat close.

"Hashi, you _spoil _me! How on earth do you always manage to find just the right cat for me?"

The tall and dark landlord smiled happily; thrilled that his makeshift gift had pleased her so much.

"Same as last time; sheer luck. I was trying to find a kitten for you, but then I saw him, and…"

"That ended that?"

Her brother nodded, watching the cat settle comfortably into the girl's lap, still purring up a storm.

"Please, brother, don't apologize. I like this little gentleman just fine. Thank you so much."

The cat in question purred even louder at her words. From behind him, Toto came into the small garden, having just finished putting the horses away and fed. He stared in amazement at the pretty picture the girl and her cat made, since he had at first thought that the feline was rabid or something.

"That cat's a flirt!"

The orange and cream feline stopped purring, and looked over at the tall dark man as if to say, 'who, me?' The young woman resting against the citrus tree laughed and hugged the cat again, rubbing her cheek against the soft fur.

Her laughter made a lump on the other side of the little garden groan, and a fat old soldier sat up from the far side of a bench.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" the middle-aged man asked. Toto snorted.

"I thought it was always lunchtime for you, pork chop."

The man stood up, an angry glint in his eye.

"Take that back, you birdbrain!"

The falconer naturally refused, making his old enemy draw his sword and charge. The cat made distressed sounds as the two began dueling, but the lord and his sister just sighed and shook their heads.

"Muta always gets bored out of his skull when you take Toto to the city with you. Did you bring back work for me?"

Hashi gave her a soft one-armed hug.

"Yes, as always. Where did Muta stash your chair? I don't feel like waiting for them to finish venting steam to eat."

The slim brunette giggled, and pointed to a pond to the right of her. The cat in her arms looked over to the thing, wondering why the chair was so important. Hashi walked over to the far side of the pond, leaning over enough to avoid getting his head chopped off by Muta's swinging sword.

"Leave me out of your fights!" he shouted at them while grabbing the strange bars connected to the back of the chair. Pushing it forward, the cat could see the large wheel on each side of the chair as it rounded the pond and headed to him. The lord parked the chair next to his sister before leaning down.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady."

Haru laughed at him while she wrapped one arm around his neck and kept the other around her new cat. As gently as he could manage, the brother picked up the girl, and set her comfortably on the chair. The cat's jaw dropped open with shock as the young man set his sister's lute next to him on her lap and started pushing the chair into the fairly small family manor. Haru noted his face and smiled sadly.

"You didn't tell him about my legs, did you, brother?"

"I figured that he's smart enough to figure it out on his own. What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know; I'll look through my books after lunch."

He wheeled the chair around enough so that he could close the door behind them, and push her down the hall.

"Did anyone call on you while I was away?"

The girl seemed to stiffen, and gripped her new cat tighter for comfort.

"One. The viscount Mishuzi."

"What did he want?"

The orange and cream cat could clearly see the growing horror in the eyes of his new mistress.

"Me. If Muta hadn't been around, I don't want to think about what might have happened."

Hashi stopped the chair cold in its tracks and walked around to face his sister, kneeling so that he could be at eye level with her.

"Tell me what _did_ happen."

Haru shuddered.

"He came in, and asked me to put a good word in to you on his behalf. He told me to tell you that he's willing to pay any price you want. I told him I'd rather marry a snake, and he turned violent. Muta grabbed him before he could harm me, and tossed him out. Muta thinks my answer was hilarious."

Hashi growled with disgust before kissing his sister's forehead.

"Don't worry little sister; I'll keep my promise to you and our parents." _'I bet he only wanted her for the income she makes, anyway.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru wheeled herself into her room, her cat still on her lap. She giggled; thinking about how he had meowed at her until she gave him a bit of her tea. He hadn't eaten anything, since Hashi had apparently fed him before presenting the tawny feline to her, but he had definitely enjoyed the tea.

The orange and cream cat hopped off her lap in order to explore. The bed was a bit lower than what was usually seen, and a tiny pastel bed was right next to it. The tawny cat assumed that was Haru's previous cat's bed, but he hoped that his new mistress wouldn't make him sleep in it. Even if no one would find out about the pink bows, he still had _some_ dignity. Her walls were lined with shelves that were just the right height for Haru to be able to reach them from her chair. Looking at her wardrobe, he saw that a hole had been dug deep enough to sink the wardrobe partially into it so that the girl could take and put her own clothes into the wooden closet, but ensure that her clothes wouldn't pool on the floor for the shortened height. The doors had been partially sawed off at where the ground ended, so that she could open and close her wardrobe without hassle.

Dangling everywhere around the room from the ceiling were polished ropes, the purpose of which was lost on the little cat. Near the large window, a comfortable chair had been set up. He walked over to it, and noted the caddy next to the chair, which was lined with the tiniest of metal crochet needles, and filled with thin thread. A bag filled with more thread was next to the chair, which the cat recognized as previously being flung across the back of Hashi's horse. A folder had been placed neatly on the little table next to the comfortable chair. Haru looked over at the waiting paperwork and sighed.

"I'll start on my work after we find a name for you. Are you sure you didn't like Kyo?"

"Meow," the cat said firmly. He wondered how he was going to tell her what his name was. She took down a thick book from her shelf and started leafing through it.

"It's times like this when I wish I still thought I could understand cat speech. Ryu? Satoshi? Kamui?"

The cat shook his head firmly at the offered names, and looked around the shelves in hopes of finding a better clue for the girl. His green eyes suddenly brightened. He hopped onto the high back chair next to the window, and then carefully stepped around the porcelain figures over the fireplace in order to jump on top of the bookshelves. Haru watched him move around her room, slightly worried that he'd fall.

"You had better be careful, mister."

"Meow purr," the cat said in a soft tone as he came to a sudden stop and lay down on his stomach. As carefully as he could, he reached down with one paw and started to wiggle a specific book free. A little confused, Haru wheeled herself over to him and took the book before it fell on the ground. She held the thick book to her chest so that her new cat could jump safely into her lap. She scratched his ear while looking at the title of the book he wanted.

"Royals, Nobles, and Aristocrats. Did you want your name to be out of this book?"

"Meow," the butterscotch and vanilla cat said before licking her cheek. She laughed and squeezed him again while opening the book to the table of contents, since it listed all the possibilities.

"Duke, Count, King, Prince, Viscount-" she cut off as her cat pressed one paw over her mouth. He licked her cheek again before nearly sitting on the book. He pointed at one line, the best he could with his paw. Haru looked at the ranking.

"Baron?"

"Meow," the orange and cream cat said, the relief evident in his voice. Haru looked at the word again, and then her cat. Beaming, she kissed his forehead.

"It suits you."


	4. Baron's New Home

Extra

Chapter Four: Baron's New Home

Haru squeezed Baron one more time before placing the book back in its place.

"You're actually free to do just about anything you want around here. Within reason, of course." She wheeled closer to the window, and showed him a small door flap underneath the windowpane. "This is so that you can get out and do your business whenever you want." She pointed at the small bed next to hers.

"That was _supposed_ to be Yuki's bed, but she hardly ever slept in it. She liked my bed better. You're free to sleep wherever you choose, but I think I better get rid of all the bows on the little bed, for appearances if nothing else." She hadn't checked the gender of her cat, but she was certain that he was a boy, with those intense eyes and deep voice. And she liked him far too much to invade his privacy like that.

"Meow," Baron said softly, licking her cheek again. She rubbed her face against his soft fur before wheeling over to the comfortable chair.

"Could you get off my lap for a second?"

Baron did so, and watched her grab two of the polished ropes hanging from her ceiling. She was wearing sleeves, but he could tell from the way she hugged him that her arms were strong. Making a slight grunting noise, Haru used the ropes to pull herself from her moving chair. Her feet fell off the place where they had been in the chair, and dragged uselessly until Haru could sit herself comfortably into the chair, using the ropes in a fashion similar to a monkey with branches. Sighing a bit, she reached down and rearranged her legs in a more comfortable fashion. The slim brunette suddenly looked up, noticing how her cat was looking at her. He looked so _concerned_ for her… She smiled softly at him again.

"Try not to worry about my legs, Baron. I don't. If I did, I'd go insane." Stretching her arms a bit, she took the folder on the table, and opened it up.

_Mrs. Reeves…5 yards… ocean breeze_

_Duke of Hashil…10 yards…angel's breath_

_Lady von Gikkingen…3 yards… rose's beauty_

_Lieutenant Kashi…1 foot… lover's knot_

Haru groaned.

"Thank heaven I told Hashi no more than four orders at a time. This will take me a few weeks."

Baron hopped onto her lap while she reached to the side of her and pulled out a book filled with handwritten lace patterns, possibly her own designs. He read the list gravely while his mistress sifted through the pages.

"I better do the ten yards for the duke first, so that the others seem faster. Thank heaven I only do trimmings; this would take me forever if I did cloth." Having found the right page, she propped the book up on the little table, and grabbed a needle and ball of thread from her vast collection. Baron leaned comfortably into her stomach as he watched her hands start performing strange feats with the thread between them. Wielding her little crocheting needle like a weapon, Haru's fingers started dancing, faster and faster. A surprisingly little bit of beautiful lace trimming started falling from her fingers as the ball of thread danced around the floor of her room, releasing more thread as it rolled.

Baron looked up at Haru's face, surprised that she wasn't paying attention to what her fingers were doing. Obviously being familiar with the pattern, her eyes were out the window, watching Toto and Muta duel again. Apparently their feuds were so common that no one around the manor paid attention to them anymore. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he pressed one paw a little harder on Haru's lap, to see if he could feel anything wrong with her legs. No, they felt like regular legs. Baron looked at his new mistress, wondering why she couldn't walk. What could have happened to this wonderful young woman?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hashi grinned as he looked over this month's figures. Not only had he been able to pay off a few debts, but he could put a little money away in case of an emergency later.

It was all thanks to Haru.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, thinking about the past few years. When she had first offered to let him sell her lace when he went to town, he had put his foot down firmly. But she had been right; the bills piling up were mostly her fault, and it was her duty to help him get out of the hole he and their parents had dug on her behalf. That her work was good, and that people were willing to pay good money for it, had been a godsend. He just wished he could do more for his sister, who was so willing to sacrifice what she could for him.

The door swung open slightly, making him look up. No one was there. Puzzled, he stood up in order to close the door, to see the little cat that he had given Haru. Blinking, the young landlord looked over at the clock and laughed a little.

"Let me guess; you're giving Haru some privacy so she can get ready for bed?"

The cat nodded and meowed. Grinning, the man leaned down and picked up the feline.

"It takes her about half an hour to finish up, or so she says. I don't mind a little company until then." He sat back onto his chair, petting the cat gently. "Thank you for making my sister so happy. She doesn't ask for much, even when I expect her to, so I hate to disappoint her." The man sighed, looking at the figures in front of him. The cat on his lap placed his front paws on the desk, and studied the papers like he understood what they meant. He looked at the man, a question in his eyes. Hashi shifted uncomfortably.

"Believe me, I'd rather not have my sister work, but we kind of depend on her. The king's taxes are heavy, and our people are struggling enough without having me dump more of the burden on them. Sometimes, the tax collector sends a letter from the king to Haru, telling her to make a couple yards of lace for the tax. Apparently the queen and three princesses love her work." He sighed. "I'm scared that someday, the tax collector will come and collect Haru. Or worse; she'll be taken advantage of by someone who doesn't appreciate what a great girl she is. I know its standard procedure for me to be overprotective of her, but with her legs, I need to be." His eyes glazed over, remembering the days when Haru jumped and ran; a smile always on her face.

"Sometimes, I wonder if an angel made her legs stop working, so that she could help with the bills. She didn't get interested in making lace until after… whatever it was happened. None of the doctors could find anything wrong with her legs, but Haru's not a good enough liar to be faking it." He locked eyes with the cat and smiled sadly.

"When her legs still worked, she was a wonderful dancer. She wanted to study dance and go traveling the world. She wanted to see new places. The best I can give her are picture books and diaries of explorers. I'd take her to the city with me, when I do business, but she knows that it would be too expensive to take her along. She hates being a bother to anyone. I don't know what I did right to get her for a little sister, but I'm glad that she is. Life wouldn't be the same without her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron approached the tiny door flap next to the bigger door, and meowed as loud as he could.

"Yes, Baron. It's safe."

He grinned; glad that his mistress could understand him to an extent. He pushed through and ran up to her bed. It was a little easier to hop onto the bed, since it was a bit lower so that Haru could get herself into and out of it. She was wearing a modest white nightgown, and was up to her chin in blankets. He padded up to her pillow, and licked her cheek before curling up next to her.

"I wish you could understand me, Miss Haru. I have many questions, ones that I doubt I'll find the answer to without asking them directly."

Haru yawned before turning to blow out the candle, her eyes becoming droopy with sleep.

"I wish I still thought I could talk with cats. I bet you'd have a lot to say."


	5. Haru's Dream

Extra

Chapter Five: Haru's Dream

Haru smiled and murmured in her sleep; moving her torso around slightly in order to get more comfortable. Something better than a blanket was firmly wrapped around her, and although she didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was, she didn't care in the least. She hadn't been this comfortable in years.

As her consciousness began to surface, so did her reasoning.

'_I'm wrapped up in something solid. It kind of feels like when Hashi holds me, so it must be arms. I've been in the arms of all the men in our manor at one point or another, thanks to my condition, but these arms don't feel familiar.'_

'_I'm in bed, and I'm in an unfamiliar man's arms.'_

This thought made her yelp, and slam her fist outward. Her cat gave a loud yowl as he nearly fell off the bed; a confused reproach clear in his eyes. Haru blinked once, twice, and then laughed nervously as she held her arm out to him.

"I'm sorry; my imagination got away with me. I could have sworn… um, never mind."

Baron eyed her with concern as he slowly walked back into her embrace. After a minute or so of scratching her cat's ear and listening to his purr, Haru forgot about the strange half-dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The viscount dismounted his horse in front of the Yoshioka manor, and handed the reins to the servant he had come with him.

'_Her brother will doubtlessly be more reasonable than she was.' _His gloved hands tightened into fists from the remembered insult, but he painted on a smile while knocking on the door. A servant girl timidly opened the large door; her large eyes widening at seeing him.

"Tell the landlord I wish for a word with him," Machida said as he brushed past the servant and made himself comfortable on one of the couches. The servant girl's mouth flapped wordlessly for a second, and then shut while the girl ran to fetch the landlord. The viscount leaned back in his chair, confident that he would be successful in gaining what he desired.

He would not inherit the title of count, since his brother was older than him, and already expecting a child from his young wife. Although their father had left him a decent amount of inheritance, the fairly young viscount knew that the money would run out eventually. What better way to kill two birds with one stone than to marry a pretty girl that could provide for him? He doubted he would find her legs to be too much of a bother; he wasn't planning on becoming a father.

Hashi stormed into the parlor; a storm in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

The viscount stood up and bowed politely.

"I'm here to make an offer for your sister's hand in marriage."

"The answer is no."

Machida blinked.

"What?"

"My sister doesn't want to get married, at least not yet. More to the point, she made it clear to me that she doesn't care much for the idea of marrying you."

The viscount struggled hard to keep a lid on his temper.

"Come now; be reasonable. Name any price you want. I can provide better for her than you can."

"Can you? Can you give her what she really needs? I doubt it. Besides, I swore a blood oath to our parents that I would never marry Haru off to someone she didn't want to marry. Since I don't feel like dissolving into flames and I deeply care about my sister's happiness, I will not hesitate in turning you down as many times as you ask."

Machida's hands began to shake with rage.

"Be careful, young landlord. You don't want to make powerful enemies."

Hashi stiffened, and opened the front door with a note of finality.

"If my sister's hand was all you wished to discuss, then leave. My decision on her behalf is final."

Without warning, the viscount began to sneeze terribly. Familiar with the signs, he looked around until he found the culprit for his troubles.

On the couch opposite of him, an orange and cream cat was glaring at him. Machida glared back; hating cats with a passion. Hashi noted the exchange with amusement.

"Besides, Haru wouldn't be able to keep Baron if she married you, and that would break her heart. I would never allow that."

Not being able to withstand his allergies anymore, the viscount nearly bolted out the door. Part of the reason for his renewed interest in the Yoshioka girl was that he had heard that her cat had run away.

"You're choosing a pet over a potential brother-in-law?!" the viscount managed to ask nasally between violent sneezes. Hashi laughed at him.

"Frankly, I'd rather she married the cat than you. At least _he_ can make her smile." Then he slammed the door into Viscount Mishuzi's disbelieving face.

Still chuckling a bit, Hashi walked down the hall again. Looking down, he could see his sister's cat walking beside him, a surprised look on his face.

"Meow?"

Hashi looked at the cat, wondering what he was trying to ask.

"Yes, I'd rather she married you than Machida, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start planning an engagement dinner. I'm certain you understand why."

The cat looked down at his front paws as he walked a little slower; falling behind the landlord.

"Meow meow," he said sadly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The next night, Haru wasn't wrapped up again. Instead, a firm hand gently squeezed hers._

"_Who are you?" she asked, her voice seeming to ripple like waves on a pond. She could feel her hand move, and gentle lips press against it. She blushed; never remembering a man outside of the family doing that to her._

"_I am your friend, Miss Haru, and I will never harm you. I apologize for the scare I gave you earlier; I meant no disrespect."_

_The accent was one she had never heard before, though she was certain that her father and brother had attempted to imitate it for her, when describing life in cities. The voice was warm, and soothing. She wanted to see the strange man that the voice belonged to, but she was lost in a mist. She could see nothing besides swirling gray._

"_I forgive you. But why were you holding me like that?"_

_The voice was silent for a moment._

"_Because I was so happy to meet you. I have a problem, one that you can fix, if you could find it in your heart to help me."_

_Haru winced in her sleep, trying to fend off waking up until she could finish her strange conversation with the stranger. Her number one weakness was a person with a problem that she could fix. Why else would she work her fingers to the bone helping her brother with the bills?_

"_What do you need me to do?"_

_The firm lips from before pressed against her brow, making her heart skip a beat._

"_You will know when the time is right. I'll be waiting, Miss Haru."_


	6. A Happy Life

Extra

Chapter Six: A Happy Life

When Haru woke up some weeks after getting her new cat, she was in better spirits. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Baron had managed to wiggle into her arms once again, purring a deep lullaby.

'_Little flirt,' _she thought fondly, kissing his head. The tawny cat stretched leisurely, and looked at her with his glorious green eyes.

"Purr, meow," he said softly, licking her cheek fondly. She giggled, hugging the cat one more time before he leapt off the bed and out the cat door, so that she could dress in privacy. The young brunette had always known that cats were intelligent, but Baron's has astounded her so many times. Sitting up with some difficulty, she grabbed at the ropes hanging over her simple bed until she could maneuver herself close to the chest at the foot of her bed. She carefully picked up the dark gray dress she had chosen the night before, and managed to wiggle out of her nightgown and into the day dress.

Learning how to dress herself without help had taken months, more due to the fact that Akya or another female servant would never quite believe her when she said she wanted to do it herself. It had taken practice, and several loads of patience, but Haru just couldn't live with herself if she was nothing but another burden to her loved ones.

About half an hour after she started, Haru used the ropes to guide her into her moving chair (a newer model that allowed her to drive it herself by moving the big wheels on both sides, as opposed to the older one which had required someone to pull her along like a horse to a carriage), allowing the dress to fall neatly to her ankles, since floor-length always tripped her up, and she carefully slipped on the simple shoes, since the fancier and more fashionable kind took too long to put together, and it was dangerous for her to lean over like this for too long.

Taking a thick brush to her hair, the brunette decided she was ready to face the day. She had never been much of a morning person, but when it came between being in time for breakfast or sleeping in until lunchtime, her stomach wouldn't allow her to sleep in past the dawn. Stretching a little before moving the door, she opened the latch with a heave, and quickly wheeled herself out of the room before the door swung shut. She moved along at a regular pace, knowing that trying to race would only wear her arms out faster and she would need them later for work.

Without warning, a pair of hands grabbed the bars connected to the back of the chair, and started running.

"I got her first, fatso!" Toto called out merrily as the poor brunette hung onto her armrests for dear life, knowing better than to tell the falconer to slow down. Vaguely, she could hear Muta running after them. She giggled.

"What are you two fighting about _this_ time?"

The dark man chuckled.

"About who gets the honor of escorting you to breakfast. We're saving the better arguments for later."

The brunette sighed tiredly.

"Just don't crash into anything this time."

That comment made the man look up, and come to a sharp stop to avoid hitting the door, reaching out just in time to keep the delicate girl from flying out of her seat. He laughed in an apologetic manner as he removed his hand from her waist, and made sure she was comfortable in her seat as the middle-aged guard came limping up to the dining hall door; wheezing horribly.

"Didn't… beat me… Birdbrain…"

Toto grinned, and kicked the door open in order to take the last two steps, now gently pushing the chair.

"Now I have. Maybe I should challenge you to more races, so you can sweat some of the lard off your fat carcass!"

"Take that back!"

Haru sighed and started moving herself out of the way of the oncoming fight, close to where Hashi was seated, Baron abandoning his lap for hers and purring up a storm, as usual. She laughed and rubbed his head while embracing her brother with the other arm.

"Good morning, Hashi. I trust you slept well?"

"Like a baby. You?"

She smiled warmly, remembering her nightly companion's sweet embrace.

"About the same. Few things can lull a person to sleep like a purred lullaby."

Hashi chuckled, thanking the cat with a significant look.

"Maybe I should steal Baron during tax season then."

Haru giggled as her cat looked up with alarm.

"I thought it was always tax season."

Hashi groaned, burying his head under his arms on the table.

"You had to go and remind me, didn't you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron hopped off Haru's lap as she once more reached for the polished ropes, to help ease her into the comfortable chair by her little window. The tawny cat got down on his haunches, moving his front paws around like a lion about to strike its lunch down.

As soon as Haru was comfortably settled in, the cat sprang out of his position, catapulting himself squarely into the brunette's extremely comfortable lap. She smiled lovingly at him and scratched his ears before reaching for her work again. She had finished the duke's order the week before, and Mrs. Reeve's the day before. Opening her little book again, she looked at the next biggest order on the list that she hadn't done yet.

"Lady von Gikkingen; three yards of rose's beauty. Well, she has certainly always had good taste."

Baron's head shot up.

"Meow?"

She laughed lightly, understanding his confusion.

"She asks for a few yards every other order. No idea what for, but Hashi says she's a sweet little lamb. She also always manages to pick my favorite patterns." Having found the pattern in her notes, she settled it into a position she could easily see, and reached for another crochet hook and ball of thin thread. Knotting off the end, she tossed the ball onto the floor, so that it could unravel as needed. She didn't have to worry about the thread getting dirty, since her floor was always clean, so that she could move around in her chair.

Since Toto and Muta weren't fighting outside her window today, she looked down and studied her cat instead as her fingers worked their familiar magic.

When Yuki was still in her life, Haru took a lot of pleasure from watching her cat play with the ball as it rolled across the ground, like it was a mouse or something. But the only time Baron ever tried to touch the thread was when he could tell that she was finishing up for the day, even pushing the ball around with a paw to rewind the spare thread back on. He even put it back in the little basket next to her chair, by delicately picking it up with his teeth and dropping it in its place.

But right now, he was perfectly content to lean against her, half asleep as he watched the hook flow up and down with her hands. He had started purring again, rubbing his head softly against her stomach.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion outside.

"That's it, you turkey! No mercy this time!" A clang of crossed swords met Haru's ears, making her giggle.

"You'd think he'd be more muscular, with all the fighting he does with Toto."

Her cat meowed in irritation, saddened that his nap was ruined. But Haru anxiously kept her eyes out the window, hoping to see them come to seeing range of her.

For their fights brought back wonderful memories.


	7. Daydreams

Extra

Chapter Seven: Daydreams

Finally, the two worked their way into sight of Haru's window. The older guard made a swipe at the falconer's feet, who in turn jumped into the air and landed safely in one piece. The darker man swung his own sword, and it clashed with the lighter man's.

"Give it up, old man! You couldn't even beat your own grandma!"

Muta flinched at the painful memory, and swung his sword to the ground so he could swing a fist at his opponent's face.

"She snuck up behind me! How was I supposed to know that she had a great right hook?!"

Haru started laughing hard as the cat gaped in astonishment and amusement. But as the steel and insults flew, the brunette calmed down, and started focusing on the fighters again while her fingers kept dancing like they were on fire, more and more lace falling from between them.

She knew better than to make this known to the two fighters, but their techniques strongly reminded her of the dance. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to make a story out of their movements.

In her mind, Toto and Muta shifted into slim young maidens, as different as day and night. The dark one grinned maliciously as she spun, creating a tornado with her body. The lighter one gracefully bent backwards to avoid the sharp wind, and then became one with the ground. While the dark maiden looked around with confusion, the lighter maiden sprang up behind her, with a cape of earth, which she used to throw the dark one to the ground, and under the cool grass.

The dark one managed to break free, and move her arms about like claws, determined not to be defeated.

Haru's heart began to pound louder and louder, and her eyes seemed to pulsate with a strange unknown power. Who would win this duel, dark or light?

Suddenly, a slightly rough tongue licked her cheek, breaking the brunette's trance. She inhaled sharply, suddenly remembering that she wasn't breathing. Haru blinked a few times, looking into Baron's worried eyes.

"Meow?" he asked her. She laughed nervously and rubbed one of his velvety ears, suddenly realizing how sore her fingers were.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Baron. It's… just…" she sighed. "I can't help but be a little envious of them, sometimes. It's hard to always be optimistic."

He nodded gravely, licking her cheek once more. He started settling back into her lap, but then apparently got a better idea.

"Meow! Purrrrr," he said to her before hopping off her lap and going out the little door that led to the gardens outside. She giggled softly, guessing that nature was calling for him. Well, that was what the door was for, after all. As long as he went outside and not on her or anywhere inside, there wouldn't be a problem.

She looked down at her hands again, and started the familiar dance, but slower, since her hands were getting sore. She'd have to remember to slather them with that special ointment her brother got for her before getting to bed, to give them a chance to heal.

Within a minute, a familiar ball of orange and cream fur had catapulted himself into her lap. Startled, she stopped working again.

Baron now had a lovely blue flower in his mouth, and he was obviously holding it carefully so that his sharp teeth wouldn't cut the stem short. Haru took the offered flower, stunned that he had gone outside just to get her one. She held the flower close to her nose, and took in the scent lingeringly.

"How did you know these are my favorite?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around her beloved cat after tucking the flower into her hair. He started purring deeply for her again, obviously pleased that she had liked his gift.

"You are by far the strangest cat I have ever met, Baron. But I wouldn't trade you for the world." She kissed his forehead again, and held him close as he continued to purr for her, knowing how much she loved the sound.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Machida had to move quickly, in order to make his plan work. Dressed completely in black, he stealthily made his way closer to the Yoshioka manor, if it could even be called that. The viscount shook his head while tiptoeing through the gardens, in order to reach Haru's window.

'_Honestly, you'd think they'd be grateful that a high-ranking nobleman like myself was interested in that wisp at all.' _He unhooked two metal tools from his belt, and used them to silently open the window, like his tutors had shown him how to. They had demanded a special price for the knowledge, but Haru's work would eventually replace what he had lost to gain her. As silently as he could, Machida slipped into the room, and started feeling around his belt for the gag. His instructors had been very clear about the need to gag the kidnapee, or have the whole house on him.

But then, he saw something that made everything that he had ever known go flying out the window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron laid his head on Haru's pillow; watching her sleep peacefully. He tightened his grip on her softly, loving how she felt to him as a human. He had no clue why he regained his human shape while his lady was in slumber, but the fact would soon not matter.

He could have broken the curse on himself two months ago, when he had been with Haru an entire month, to the day. But, she still needed him, and he had never been good about denying help. If only there was a way to make this work. He would certainly run out of time if he dragged this out too long, and then his chance would never come. He wanted so badly to truly talk to her, tell her about his life before he was a cat. She would surely love to hear some of the tales he could tell…

The tawny ex-cat suddenly heard a noise, making him look up. His eyes slit in anger.

The viscount was in Haru's room, and staring at him like he was a ghost. Baron had only to see the long white piece of cloth trailing from the man's fist to his pocket to connect the dots. Despite the fact that he wasn't a feline at the present, Baron started growling.

"Over my dead body, viscount."

That's when Haru shot up from Baron's arms, and started screaming fit to raise the dead.


	8. Machida's Folly

Extra

Chapter Eight: Machida's Folly

_The day was fast turning into night; a pace quickened by the fact that she hadn't kept her promise and kept an eye on the sun's position. Remembering her mother's warnings about night creatures, the girl started running for the direction she knew her home was in. _

_The woods suddenly came alive, in a way that the young girl had no idea could happen. A rusty chuckle met her ears, making her shudder with horror._

"_You aren't done dancing yet; are you, my pretty?"_

_She started screaming._

Haru woke up, a shriek still in her lungs. Baron jumped out of his place next to her; his howl contrasting hers, even though he was apparently already awake. The slim brunette held one hand to her heart, trying to control her heart's pace.

Then she saw what was in her room. Or, more accurately, _who_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hashi jumped out of bed as Haru's second scream echoed through the family manor. He looked at the calendar he had tacked onto the wall and doubled his pace.

Haru's nightmare always came on the same day, each year. The anniversary of when her legs stopped working. But always before, she would leave it at one scream, and he'd come running to comfort her. But all these other screams…

Toto and Muta joined him at her door as the bodyguard nearly broke the door down. The trio stormed in, shocked beyond words to see a person, dressed in black from head to toe, apparently doing great battle with a feline, rolling around the floor.

It was apparent that the cat had the upper hand in the fight as every time the man tried to throw the cat off, said cat would simply sink his claws into the intruder's clothing and bite.

One attempt finally managed to dislodge the feline and Hashi was left staring at the viscount Mishuzi lying on the floor. Various robbery items were strapped to his belt, including a long piece of fabric that might have served as a gag for the landlord's sister. His eyes were wide with shock, not even registering how loud the continuing noise was as Baron was now standing on the very edge of the bed, hissing and spitting viciously at the intruder while keeping himself firmly between the viscount and his mistress, like he was guarding her.

The viscount's face had quite few long scratches on it which were already beginning to puff up. Muta growled as he and Toto picked up the ruffian by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the room while Hashi sat down on the bed so that he could comfort his sister. Baron was hissing angrily, butting his head against Haru's elbow until she wrapped one arm around him. The young woman held one hand to her face and started crying as her brother hummed and rocked her like a child.

"Shh, it's okay. Did he hurt you?"

She managed to answer him through her sobs.

"No. Baron attacked him as soon as I screamed. If he had… if he had been able to…"

Hashi shushed her again, and kissed her cool hair.

"He won't harm you again, little sister. I'll be right here for the rest of the night. You're not alone."

"Meow meow," the cat said firmly, licking Haru's cheek and patting her arm, in an effort to help her calm down.

In between the two, the young lady slowly relaxed, and began to slowly drift to sleep in her brother's arms; tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother."

Hashi squeezed her harder, wishing he could do more, take the nightmares away.

"You're not a bother. You're my sister, and I love you. Please, rest."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning, Hashi stormed into the cellar of his manor, to where Muta was keeping the viscount. Muta grunted a hello while banging on the door.

"The dirt bag hasn't said a word. I gave him a face full of water to clean out what Baron did, and he barely even blinked. Toto should be back with the count soon."

Hashi nodded, opening the door a crack to look within. The viscount was laying in the same position he had landed in when Muta had tossed him in, and his shirt was damp. Slowly, Machida turned towards the light; his eyes wide and haunted.

"Demon," he breathed. Hashi snorted in disgust.

"Yes, you are. How dare you try to steal my sister?! If your brother doesn't plan on punishing you, I'll take matters into my own hands."

"No," the viscount breathed, trying to sit up. "The cat. It was a human, and then it was a cat. He looked at me, and-"

Hashi stormed in and kicked the offender in the stomach as hard as he could.

"Don't you dare speak ill about Baron! He's Haru's anchor!" What a low trick, trying to take the pressure off him by accusing the cat. Machida groaned and shook his head.

"No, it really was a human! But he was glowing like a ghost, and hugging Haru while she was asleep, like he was her lover-"

Count Mishuzi stormed through the cellar door, and looked at his young brother. He snorted in disgust.

"Machida, what you've done is shameful. Lady Yoshioka may make expensive lace, but attempting to kidnap her?"

The viscount struggled to rise into a sitting position.

"Brother, you have to believe me! Haru's cat is a demon that can shift into a human when she's asleep!"

The count blinked.

"What proof do you have?"

"My own eyes!"

"So, you mean to say that if Haru took a nap, her cat would change into a human?"

"Yes!"

Hashi shook his head in disgust while the count was silent for a few more minutes.

"I see. It all makes sense now. Hashi, I'm so sorry about my brother. I've suspected for years that I might have to commit him to the Seaside Rest Home, but-"

"I'm not crazy!" Machida howled as he tried to push his way through the door. Muta solidly slammed his fist into the viscount's mouth, making him sail back into the room, into his brother's arms. The count sighed tiredly.

"That should keep him under control for a few hours. If there's anything I can do to make up for my brother's behavior, name it."

"Commit him today. Make absolutely sure that he can never bother my sister again. She's got enough to deal with without an unhinged stalker."

The man sighed and nodded.

"Again, give her my apologies. I don't know much about her, but I'm certain that she definitely has enough on her plate."

"Meow."

The count and landlord looked over at the door to see the familiar tawny cat. His green eyes seemed to burn with anger as he glared at the comatose viscount. Hashi sighed, and picked up the cat so that the count could start dragging his brother to the horses outside with Muta's help. The dark landlord rubbed the orange fur soothingly as they watched the horses disappear into the distance.

"The count's taking care of it, Baron. Machida will never hurt our Haru again."

A grudging purr came from the cat, perfectly matching Hashi's unspoken feelings.


	9. Haru's Thoughts

Extra

Chapter Nine: Haru's Thoughts

Haru brushed her fingers over her lute, trying to sort out what was in her heart, which was still beating like crazy. Her nightmare always put her on edge, when she got it, but putting that with waking up to a pervert in her bedroom had her like a coiled spring, ready to pop out of control at the slightest provocation. Hashi usually made her take the day off, when her nightmare came back. She just wished she knew how to prevent the terrible repetitions. She huddled deeper into her comfy window seat.

'_What does the nightmare mean, anyway?'_

Someone knocked on her door, making her heart pound even harder.

"Who is it?"

Baron came through his little door as her brother answered.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

She smiled, and set her lute aside so that Baron could claim her lap.

"Yes."

Her brother backed into the door, a bit of tea and biscuits on a platter. He smiled warmly at her while dodging the ropes so he could place the platter on her little table.

"Good news about Machida. His brother's committing him to an asylum today, so he'll never bother us again." He kissed her brow before stealing her moving chair to give himself a place to sit. Haru sighed with relief as she started pouring the tea.

"Thank heaven. I don't know what possessed him to break into my room." She smiled warmly at her little companion while setting his tea-saucer aside, so he could lap up the warm liquid. "If he hadn't been allergic to Baron, I'd hate to think about what would have happened. You should have seen it, brother! Baron lunged for him, and managed to knock him to the floor and distract him long enough for you guys to show up."

He looked at her while adding milk and sugar to his tea.

"Baron fought him purposely to defend you? Not just from surprise? You didn't mention that earlier."

"I know; my brain wasn't really functioning then." She smiled lovingly at her cat and rubbed his ear before nibbling at a cucumber sandwich. "I had no idea Baron could be such a good bodyguard."

Her cat purred at her, and licked her hand before returning to his tea. Hashi laughed.

"Actually, he nearly made _me_ fall to the ground when I found him, so I can believe you. But what I can't believe is the ridiculous story Machida tried to cover his tracks with."

Haru broke off half of a butter cookie, and fed it to her cat.

"What was it?"

Hashi started laughing, and reached over enough to pet Baron's fur.

"He tried to tell me that your cat turns into a human when you're asleep."

Haru's hand jerked, tipping over her cup and spilling her tea. Thankfully, all of the liquid had fallen inside the platter, which meant there was no mess. The young woman's eyes went as big as saucers.

"He said Baron changed into a human?"

Hashi nodded.

"You would think that he would think of something better than that, to make him look less guilty. But apparently, thinking isn't his strong suite."

Haru shook her head slowly.

"Apparently not. What a silly idea." She looked at her cat, her dark eyes still wide. He was looking back at her, his tea forgotten for now.

'_A human? __**My**__ Baron?'_

Someone knocked politely on the open door. The two siblings looked up to see Toto. He jabbed a thumb down the hall.

"There's a guy in the parlor that wants to talk to you, Hashi. Said something about a business proposition."

Hashi sighed, and finished his tea with one long gulp. He kissed his sister's hair and rubbed her cat affectionately.

"Duty calls. Remember; you're not allowed to work today."

She giggled and hugged his arm before he took off down the hall with Toto. Smiling a bit, she looked down at her cat, remembering her brother's story. His eyes… she couldn't read them. She picked him up enough to look him in the eye.

"Baron… has that been _you_, the past few months? Was that _your_ voice comforting me?"

He looked at her gravely, and nodded.

"Meow." He worked free of her hands so that he could lick her cheek and pat her arm. Haru was stunned. All this time, her mysterious nighttime visitor had been her daily companion? Well, this explained why her cat had never made a protest about him.

Slowly, a second smile crossed her lips. She picked up her cat again, and squeezed gently.

"I know, I know. You're my friend, and you'd never harm me."

"Meow meow," Baron said softly, wondering if now would be the appropriate time to ask for her assistance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Hashi entered the parlor, he was greeted by an old man, flanked by two servants. He gave the young landlord a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you, babe. I am Phoebus Felinus."

Hashi gave a polite bow back, despite the fact that he didn't like being called 'babe'.

"Also a pleasure. I was told you had business to discuss with me?"

The gray-haired man nodded, and gestured for his two servants. The two were so different in manner and dress that the landlord wasn't quite sure that they were of equal ranking. One was in brown brocade, and grinning like he was only earning money until his dream of becoming a court jester could come true. The other stood tall and proud. He was in a traditional plum-colored robe, his spectacles giving him the appearance of a scholar.

At their master's urging, they parted to reveal a large chest, richly engraved. Phoebus loosened a chain around his neck to reveal a small key, which he used to unlock the chest. The man stood a little to the side, and gave the chest lid a good kick with his fashionable boot.

The trunk fell open, revealing a mass of gold and jewel treasures, some spilling onto the carpet; the chest had been jammed so full. Hashi stared; having never seen so much. His family may have been noble, but they were fairly low-ranking, and had only ever been able to live modestly. The parlor was bathed in a golden glow as the sunlight passed over the trunk. The old man grinned confidently.

"I have eight more of these outside, with my carriage."

Hashi knocked himself on the chest, to help himself breathe.

"Why show me this?"

Phoebus grinned even harder.

"Because I'm offering _all_ of the chests… for your sister."

The young landlord quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you have an unwed son?"

"Not anymore; he married his sweetheart a few months ago. Maybe I should state my case clearer. _I_ want to marry your sister, and the nine chests are what I'm offering for her. Come on; what do you say, babe?"


	10. Suitor's Offer

Extra

Chapter Ten: Suitor's Offer

Baron gestured with his paws, trying to mime his story to Haru. Her eyes were sharp with concentration. She actually growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Baron, but nothing's coming through."

His growl joined hers. It was just so unfair! The only time she could understand him was when she was half-asleep, although he wasn't sure why that was the only time. But at least she knew now that there was something wrong with him.

"Okay, you're not a regular cat. I've been suspecting that since you licked my hand the first time. But if you're not a cat, then what are you? An angel? A fairy?"

Baron firmly shook his head. She thought a little longer, but patience was already wearing thin on both sides of the strange conversation. He sighed and brushed his body against her chest, begging for a hug. She could understand that much, and wrapped him up in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Baron. I don't know how I can help you." Her lips shifted slightly, and she leaned down a little to kiss his head. The orange cat's heart began to speed out of control, but he wasn't about to turn down this rare opportunity. He tilted his head back and tried to extend his face to hers.

A knocking at the door distracted the girl, a precious half-second before her lips collided with her cat's. He growled with frustration as Haru blinked and shook her head slightly, in order to clear it.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Haru blinked; a little worried at her brother's tone.

"Come in."

He did so, a strange look on his face. He walked slowly over to her, and collapsed on the moving chair. He looked at her, in a strange way.

"What's wrong, Hashi?"

He took a deep breath.

"The man Toto told us about. He's a suitor for you."

Haru's eyebrows shot up, as did her cat. He looked alarmed as he jumped into Hashi's lap, meowing loudly and patting his face. Hashi raised one hand to soothe the cat, his eyes still slightly distant. Haru took a steadying breath.

"I see. What's his name?"

"Phoebus Felinus. He says you've met before."

Baron jumped out of Hashi's lap, growling and hissing in a manner that wasn't at all like his usual dignified self. Haru watched him pace her room angrily, wondering why her cat was behaving in such a manner.

"I don't remember meeting anyone with that name. Was he certain that we had met?"

"Very. He said it was some years ago. He offered nine large chests worth of gold and jewels for you."

Baron jumped into Haru's lap, and held her face between his paws. Haru's eyebrows rose as the tawny feline very deliberately shook his head, his eyes begging.

"Baron's not too hot on the guy. How old is he?"

"Phoebus didn't say, but his hair is gray, and he said his son married his sweetheart a few months ago." He took a deep breath. "Haru; large bride price or not, this is your decision. We've proven that we don't require much to survive, so you can turn him down if you want. He's still waiting in the parlor for your answer."

"Meow! Meow!"

Haru still couldn't understand cat speech, but she could tell that Baron was telling her something along the lines of 'don't do it!' She rubbed his fur and held him close as she thought about it.

She was stunned that an almost complete stranger would offer so much for her. To be honest, she never really thought she'd get married, with her bad legs. But the man was old enough to be her father, possibly even her grandfather!

What about her brother? Would he do okay without her?

Would he do okay _with _her? Would she be doing him a favor, by saying yes? Baron was still patting her arms, shaking his head and meowing insistently at her. That was what ultimately made her decision.

"Brother… I don't think this marriage would be the best thing for me. If he's old enough to have a married son, I probably wouldn't have many years with him. I'd like to be with someone I can grow old with, if I ever get married."

Hashi sighed heavily with relief, as did her cat, who licked her cheek affectionately.

"Thank heaven; I thought you were going to accept, for a second there. I didn't want to tell you this and force my opinions on you, but Lord Felinus creeps me out. You're worth more than any amount of money he could offer, anyway." He leaned forward enough to hug his sister warmly, as her cat sighed with relief again.

'_That was a little too close. But I know that a simple 'no' won't deter Phoebus Felinus.'_

"It'd be bad manners to not personally tell him my decision." She reached up for the polished ropes, but her brother just picked her up and set her on the moving chair. Baron stiffened as the man wheeled his sister down the hall, but he wasn't about to abandon her, now of all times.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru tried to steady her heart, and keep a cool demeanor.

'_Phoebus… Phoebus… no, I never knew a Phoebus. How could we have met? Ah, well; he'll probably refresh my memory.'_

Haru painted on a careful smile as her brother wheeled her into the parlor. There were three men waiting for them, all huddled together in a corner. From what she could see, two of them had gray hair. Which one was Phoebus? They straightened at the sound of the door, and turned to face the siblings. Haru was about to study the one wearing a robe, but then her eyes were drawn to the taller man, who also had gray hair. Although his clothes were fancier than either of his companions, his hair was ill-kempt, and kept escaping the ponytail he had tied it back with. What she noticed most of all was his eyes.

They were large, almost to the point of bulging out of his head. She wanted to think that he was cross-eyed, but he appeared to have the opposite problem, like he was trying to look at the sides of his head. There was also the tiny fact that one of his eyes was a bright blue, brighter than the sky outside. She wanted to think that his other eye was pink, but she could tell that it was actually a light red.

Her heart began to pound in fear, as her eyes widened.

"_You_!" she whispered, drawing back as much as she could in her chair. The old man grinned at her, and bowed grandly.

"I'm thrilled that you remember me, babe-" he cut off, watching the girl grab her brother's arm.

"Hashi; get me out of here immediately. I don't want anything to do with that _thing_."

Her brother stared at her, since she usually had better manners than that, but started wheeling her back.

"Isn't that a little harsh, sister? Sorry, Lord Felinus, but you heard her."

The man's eyes of fire and ice slit in a growing anger.

"Eighteen trunks, Lord Yoshioka. Ninety, if that's what it takes."

"The answer is no, Lord Felinus. I will never give my sister to someone she didn't want. If you want a bride, pack up your trunks and head to the city. Air around one of them, and girls will be all over you." He nodded politely while jogging down the hall, sensing how desperately his sister wanted to be away with the man. She was squeezing her cat harder, her eyes large with horror.

"It was real. What happened that night."


	11. Haru's Past

Extra

Chapter Eleven: Haru's Past

Hashi tried to ask his sister what she meant, but the door exploded behind them. He turned enough to see Phoebus storm the hallway toward them. The brother stood protectively in front of the girl as the older man approached them.

"180 trunks. Final offer."

Hashi glared at the man, glad to see his two favorite fighters quietly take out the two servants the would-be suitor had brought.

"I said no. Please leave; my sister is not for you."

The man seemed to grow taller in his fury, and slammed his way through, throwing the young landlord against the wall. Haru cried out for her brother, but Phoebus was leaning over her menacingly.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Haru?" he hissed at her. "Have you forgotten what I can do, when someone irritates me enough?"

She glared at the man, and slapped one of her legs pointedly while Baron hissed at the man, claws ready to attack.

"How can I? I'm reminded every time I want to stand, or even move in my chair. You did a real number, when you took my legs."

He chuckled evilly as her brother and friends stopped dead in their tracks; shock clear on their faces.

"Ah, yes. That was one of my finer spells; make legs unusable without damaging them. You _are _aware that I can fix what I did, if you reconsider? It's obvious you have your brother wrapped around your finger."

"I don't care if you can fix what you did. I'd rather be a wheel for the rest of my life then spend one day as your wife. I don't interspecies."

Muta slammed his hilt over the man's head, making his eyes roll back. Toto grabbed the chair and wheeled the girl back enough so that she wouldn't get landed on when the man fell over.

Hashi groaned as he sat up.

"What do you mean, you don't interspecies? What are you hiding?"

Haru shuddered, looking at the old man on the floor.

"I mean this guy is the Cat King in disguise. He saw me dancing, the time I was out a little too late, and decided to reserve me for when I came of age by making my legs unusable. He also made me forget meeting him, so that I wouldn't get myself inside an asylum. But his eyes… they brought back everything, just like he wanted them to." She squeezed her cat harder for comfort as he licked her face. Her eyes widened. "Yuki's boyfriend. He had the king's eyes."

Hashi rubbed his shoulder as he walked closer to his sister, and leaned against the chair for support. He kissed her hair tenderly.

"Haru, I love you and everything, but this isn't very believable-" he cut off as Baron hopped off her lap, and padded over to the supposed Cat King. Hissing angrily at the man, the tawny cat extended his claws and swiped off the purple gem resting on the man's throat.

Before everyone's amazed eyes, the man shifted into a bulky longhair, with light gray fur that had a touch of lavender to it. The two servants also shifted into cats, still wearing human clothes in their comatose state. Haru smiled at her brother and patted his hand.

"Still think so?"

Hashi shook his head slightly as his sister's cat carefully picked up the purple gem in his mouth, and hopped onto his mistress's lap. Carefully, he placed the gem on one of the legs and pressed it down with both paws. He growled with concentration.

"Meow, grr, hiss!"

Purple light flooded out of the gem, and coated the leg. Carefully, he moved the gem to the other leg, and made the same noises. Haru winced as the sharp power flooded through her body parts.

"What is he doing, Chicky?" Muta asked, as the cat pressed the gem to Haru's throat, and repeated his growls. She smiled happily.

"I think he's trying to help me."

After a few minutes, the light was drained out of the gem, which had become dark, and Baron nonchalantly swiped it off the girl. The orange and cream cat hopped off Haru's lap, and then turned to look at her.

"Stand up, Haru. You can do it now."

She stared at her friend, recognizing the wonderful voice she had been hearing for months.

"I understood you!"

He grinned at her.

"Then prove it, and stand up."

Her heart quivered, remembering the times she had tried, after getting cursed. But, trusting Baron, she shifted her hands around, in order to get out of the chair. Hashi grabbed her shoulder.

"Sister…"

She grinned up at him, and patted his hand.

"Please let me try."

His eyes widened, but he released her. Focusing on the ground in front of her, she concentrated.

Her right foot rose, shaking, from its resting place, and landed solidly on the ground. Stunned, she sent the command for the left foot to follow. Now with both feet on the ground, Haru used her arms to heave herself out of her chair. She nearly fell over again, but Hashi caught her. But instead of sweeping her into his arms like he usually did, he held her arms, allowing his sister to try and find her own balance. With shaking legs, Haru took a slow, painful step, and another.

She made ten steps before she had to sink to the ground from exhaustion, still grinning happily and crying tears of slight pain and overwhelming happiness.

It stood to reason that her legs were a bit weak, after five years of disuse, but with a bit of patience, she would dance again.

"I can walk!" Turning to see Baron, she held one arm out to him. Also smiling widely, he ran into it, purring up a storm as she squeezed him and kissed his head.

"Thank you, Baron!" Not quite paying attention to where her lips were landing on the cat's head, she was a little surprised when Baron's lips suddenly met hers.

The hallway became flooded with yellow light, making the men cry out with pain. Haru closed her eyes, in order to save them. Suddenly, her arm was tilted upwards instead of down, and the lips pressed against hers weren't fuzzy. She had felt those lips before, in her semi-conscious state, but having them pressed against hers was a completely different experience. The young brunette opened her eyes, and stared in shock.

Baron was still in her arms, she could never have denied that. But the last thing her friend could be called now was a cat.

A handsome young man was leaning toward her, and her arm was wrapped around his neck. His familiar green eyes were warm and affectionate as the girl blushed hard. Reluctantly, the tawny-haired man reached up and gently pulled her arm off, bringing the kiss to a close.

"Likewise; thank you, Haru. I haven't minded being your cat, but there _were_ a few drawbacks to staying that way."

Hashi stared at the man as he stood up and straightened his attire. The man was a noble; that much was apparent. The light gray suit looked expensive, but comfortable. Having never been to the city, Haru was a little taken aback by the silk hat, since her family had never cared much for fashion.

"Who on earth are you?"

The man grinned and bowed low for the young landlord.

"Beg pardon for not introducing myself sooner, but I'm certain that you understand why I haven't, all things considered. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but prefer 'Baron' from friends. That would include all of you, if you were wondering."


	12. Baron's Past

Extra

Chapter Twelve: Baron's Past

Muta gaped.

"No way!"

The man turned to the bodyguard, and smiled warmly.

"Why is that so surprising? Has anyone seen me in the past three years?"

"Well, no, but… how on earth did the great Baron von Gikkingen get turned into a cat?!"

The noble sighed as he helped Haru to her feet, and back into her chair to rest for a few minutes.

"I refused a witch's affections. She wanted to turn me into a frog, but her cat jumped in at the wrong minute when she was cursing me. In order to return to being a human, I had to get invited to stay with a maiden for a month, sleeping on her bed each night, and get kissed on the lips. I guess I dawdled so about stealing a kiss because I enjoyed being Haru's cat. It was greatly preferable to living on the streets and ending up in a mother's cooking pot." The man bowed to the young landlord again. "This is a bit late, but thank you for saving my life and giving me a home. Thank you for allowing me to be your sister's companion."

Hashi was struggling to make his mind wake up.

"Then… Machida wasn't crazy? You _did_ turn into a human while Haru slept?"

"…_hugging her like a lover…"_

"A half-transition, but the viscount was absolutely unhinged, for trying to steal Haru. Nothing improper happened between me and your sister, if that's what you're wondering." His glowing green eyes slit as he regarded the Cat King with obvious disdain. "Oh, what to do with his majesty… I don't feel comfortable with letting him wake up and threaten Haru again, even if I drained his crown of all magic to help her regain her legs and understanding of cat speech." He had heard much about the Cat King when he had whiskers, and precious little of it had been flattering, if any had been said at all.

Muta grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"I can think of something appropriate." He reached down to do something evil to the longhair, but then the hallway became bathed in blue light. A hole had appeared in the wall, revealing a posse of gray cats. They rushed for their king and the two servants, bearing them up on their backs in order to head back toward the light. A dark gray shorthair walked through the portal on his hind legs, and moved aside so that the other cats could pass through. His familiar mismatched eyes looked up towards the girl. He bowed low.

"Beg pardon for my father's behavior, Miss Haru. I assure you he will be out of your life from now on."

She grinned; being the only one in the hallway that could understand the feline.

"If that's the case, I'll call things even. Please don't forget the king's trunk; I doubt my brother will want to keep it."

Hashi nodded firmly, getting the Cat Prince to bow low and send a bigger posse down the hall. Haru smiled warmly at the young royal.

"Tell Yuki I love her, and still think of her."

He grinned and bowed before disappearing into the portal, which disappeared behind him, leaving no trace of the intrusion behind. Muta was frozen in the bent position he was in when the light had intruded; a shocked look on his face. Finally, he straightened, making his bones crack loudly as he groaned. Toto grinned.

"Sounds like old age is coming in fast."

The bodyguard wheeled around to face the falconer.

"Then you'll have to deal with getting pounded by an old man!"

"What are you going to do? Hit me with a cane?" the dark man taunted, drawing out his sword in order to defend himself from the furious attack the fatter man started raining down on him. Baron sighed, now knowing that it was pointless to try to stop them. Suddenly feeling shy, he faced the girl in the chair again.

"The Cat King was right about one thing. You _do _have your brother wrapped around your finger, which means I better save time and ask you this myself. Would you be displeased if I said I wished to court you?"

His favorite smile lit up the young girl's face. Hashi smiled as well, still feeling nervous about the fact that his sister had basically been sleeping with a man for months, although he had been assured that nothing had happened.

'_Well, the third one's supposed to be the charm.'_

"I wouldn't mind you courting me in the least, Baron," Haru said firmly, her eyes sparkling happily as the man leaned over her to embrace the girl fondly and steal another kiss. The slim brunette giggled as his familiar purr started reverberating out of his throat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the tall window of a modest country home, an elderly woman kept watch on the road from her place near the window. A servant had left her a bit of tea to keep up her strength, but it had long been cold. A fine bit of embroidery was stretched in a hoop on her lap, but the lady of the estate could never have focused on it, now of all times.

A month before, Lady von Gikkingen had received a letter, from the son everyone but her had assumed to be long dead. In it contained many things, some of which the lady wasn't quite ready to believe.

But there were two things in the letter that she did believe with all her heart. One; that her son was coming home soon. Two, that he would be bringing back a bride that she _would_ love as her own daughter.

Her heart heaved, wishing that time would fly by faster, although she knew from experience that watching the clock only made the time as slow as a slug.

Finally, there! In the distance! A wagon!

Lady von Gikkingen leapt out of her high back chair, and hurried down the stairs. A laundry maid held her basket out of the lady's way with a grin, knowing that nothing could distract her from the fact that her son had finally returned. She had worked the house over, to be sure that all would be ready for the baron's arrival, and had only been waiting by the window because her maids had begged her to, in order to preserve what was left of their sanity as they finished the last touches.

Somewhat still mindful of her dignity, the woman stood quivering on the very edge of the porch, and waited impatiently as the wagon came closer. Yes, she could see the golden hair that had once graced her husband's head, bless him.

Humbert pulled into clear sight, being dressed in his usual gray suit. By his side was a slim young woman, her huge dark eyes wide with excitement. She was a lovely thing to be sure, and looked familiar, for some reason.

Her son halted the horses, and nearly jumped off the wagon in order to embrace her.

"I've missed you so, Mother."

She clung to him, slightly scared that this was yet another dream, and he would disappear from her grasp if she happened to blink.

"Humbert von Gikkingen, if you ever disappear like that again, I'll-"

"Please, Mother," he pleaded painfully. "I don't think I'll be leaving home any time soon. Except perhaps visits to my new brother-in-law." Still smiling widely, he released his mother, and offered a hand to the lovely brunette still on the wagon so she could get down. She smiled lovingly at him, completely respecting the moment he had needed to spend with his mother. She was standing now, and delicately hopped off the wagon with her husband's assistance. Beaming, the golden lord put her in front of him a bit, so his mother could get a good look at the new baroness.

"Mother, this is Haru."

The lady carefully looked over her daughter-in-law, certain that she had seen that face before. The young woman smiled shyly.

"Hello." Her dark brown eyes flicked once, and she started rummaging in the satchel that was strewn across one shoulder. With one hand, she neatly drew out a small bundle of lace trimming. "This is for you, Mother."

The pattern was one that the elder baroness had ordered a few months before. Recognizing the familiar handiwork, she suddenly connected the dots.

"You're Hashi's sister, aren't you?"

She nodded, smiling widely. The woman laughed once, having heard much about her, and embraced the girl fondly.

"Welcome home, daughter."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lots of love to; EarthGurdian, Drifting One, Lunarobi Pride, NinjaoftheDarkness, Lanari, Bambi4ever, kittydemon18, QuickStar, sesshoumarufan18, Hypermint, Queen B of Randomness, Bibishi Kuronecko787, Lady Moon Dragon, Thundercat, Lauramichca, Rini's Ghost, mangafairy, smart-monkey7, and Rebel of my Destiny for the hilarious reviews. I just love hearing people give their opinions about my work.

Everyone's familiar with the routine by now, right? A new story on the horizon, and even a small sneak peak;_ A year after their parents' death, Renaldo and Toto Moon find a small piece of paper that changes their lives forever, as well as that of their best friend's._


End file.
